Addicted
by ReiKahis
Summary: YAOI Una adicción se describe como una enfermedad, se sabe que tambien se puede curar, pero realmente ¿es eso lo que quieres?


Addicted

**ADVERTENCIA** Fic **YAOI**, por favor, como lo he dicho ya, evitemos molestias por ambas parte, si no te gusta el género de mi fic, por favor sal de aquí, hay toneladas de fic que puedes leer, y si te gusta, bienvenido, espero por favor sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, gracias por venir y leer.

Apagas el cigarrillo, lo tiras el suelo, y dejas que el humo te invada, para después sacarlo con un enorme suspiro, miras para el suelo y te das cuenta que has fumado más cigarros de lo normal, y so sabes que no está bien, eres más propenso a enfermarte desde que empezaste a fumar, pero eso no te importa. No pasan más de cinco minutos y sacas otro más.

Llevas más de seis meses así, tú sabes que algo no esta bien en tu cuerpo y alma, sientes que no estás rindiendo como acostumbras, en el trabajo, por ejemplo has tenido más problemas de los que puedes resolver, en la vida diaria, te duermes tarde, y eres el primero en levantarte, tus cambios alimenticios ya los advirtieron Shun y Saori, tus excusas son las más tontas de todas, sen embargo, las dices tan sinceramente que los demás quedan convencidos y no te molestan por un tiempo. Tú más que nadie sabes que tan buen actor puedes llegar a hacer cuando en verdad te lo propones, pero también sabes lo estúpido que puedes llegar a hacer.

La relación que has mantenido, en un inestable silencio con el hombre más atractivo que haya pisado la tierra, el hombre que es capaz de llevarte hasta el cielo, tocarlo y al segundo siguiente estar de nuevo en su cama con las piernas abiertas ofreciéndotele con el sudor cubriendo todo tu cuerpo y con la gran satisfacción personal de que hiciste que él se sintiera de esa manera. El hombre que peleo contigo en tantas batallas, el más poderoso de los cinco, el más huraño, el más testarudo, y del que te has enamorado de una manera tan enfermiza y arrogante que haría que la diosa del amor se sintiera llena de una cólera y envidia, capaz de destruir este mundo.

El solo recordar que te tiene a sus pies, hace que te sientas tan humillado. Careces de orgullo o si es que lo tienes este desaparece cuando el Fénix te habla al oído invitándote a su habitación, para copular hasta que ambos queden completamente satisfechos, hasta que sus almas y cuerpos arden y al mismo tiempo les duele, hasta que los labios, de tanto besar estén dormidos, hinchados y rojos, o cuando les da la luz del sol, avisándoles que ambos tiene cosas que hacer, advirtiéndoles que cualquiera se puede enterar de esto.

Y no es que les moleste que se enteren, pero tú al menos dudas de que esto llegue más allá. No crees que esta relación sea lo suficientemente estable para que ambos puedan imaginarse una vida juntos, una vida en la que al menos tú no te gusta pensar, por que aunque no lo aceptes sabes a la perfección que lo que te prende, es la adrenalina que expiras cuando el fénix te penetra de una sola embestida, adrenalina de que tal vez, y solo tal vez sean descubierto en pleno acto carnal, y eso te excita más de lo que piensas, los encuentros fugaces, o como él los llama "rapidínes" en cualquier parte y a cualquier hora, esos encuentro que disfrutas a cada caricia, beso, rasguño y gemido.

Tiras de nuevo el cigarrillo, pero ahora si sientes que aquella droga cumplió su competido, relajarte, muy al contrario de tu otra droga llamada Ikki de Fénix

Te recuestas en la cama con los brazos debajo de la nuca y sientes que todos tus músculos se relajan, Ikki, había dicho que probablemente se haría una aparición nocturna después de la media noche, algo que hasta ahora no había cumplido, ya que al ver la hora te das cuenta que ya son la una y media de la noche, ya no esperas que llegue, no te molestas ni te decepciona, esta relación es por demás agotadora, ambos tienen trabajo pesado en la fundación, compromisos, citas, familia y como si fuera suficiente sus encuentro nocturnos, lo curioso en ti es que no importa el nivel de cansancio que hayas logrado a lo largo del día, siempre quieres verlo, eres adicto a él.

Te incorporas de inmediato, al darte cuenta de que estás más que perdido, eres adicto a él, siempre lo cargas en tus pensamientos, en tu acciones, en tus palabras, y por supuesto en tu corazón y por primera vez desde que están juntos, no crees que se lo más conveniente, lo quieres, si, lo deseas, también, pero eso no es lo suficientes. Te reprendes, no puedes dejar que estos sentimientos se desarrollen más de lo que tú quisieras, no estas listo para, al menos poder controlado, él ya ha puesto tu mundo de cabeza, ya no sabes nada ni de el mundo ni de ti mismo, no puedes respirar sabiendo que él esta cerca, no puedes ver nada, nada que no sea el moreno, no puedes pensar, por que Ikki interrumpe tus pensamientos, robándote incluso el sueño, por que hasta en tus mejores sueño siempre esta ahí, tiene el control sobre ti, es como si no fueras tú.

Todo tu mundo se para en seco por que has escuchado los toques de Ikki.

—Hyoga abre —Te dice, tu te quedas por varios segundos ahí para como centinela, sin pensar, sin parpadear, ni siquiera respirar, hasta que tus impulsos mandados inmaduramente del corazón hacen que abras la puerta— ¿Qué hacías que tardaste en abrirme?

Ikki espera que le contestes, que le beses, que te le avientes a los brazos, para después dejar que te arranque la ropa de la manera tan salvaje que le caracteriza, espera que le abras los pantalones para sacarle ese miembro que te enloquece, pero no, te quedas parado, sin hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarlo, pero una mirada seria, sin una llama de deseo en tus ojos celestes.

—Disculpa la tardanza, pero tenía que terminar un trabajo que Saori ya me había pedido desde hace más de una semana —Se disculpa Ikki, esperando algún cambio en tu extraña actitud, pero no lo consigue, sigues exactamente igual— Hyoga ¿todo bien?

Escuchas claramente que te llama, y te parece delicioso, y por vez primera, decides que serás tú el que haga todo de esa danza de la que saben tanto, con una mirada de seducción le dices que ahora serás tú y solo tu el hará todo lo que quiera.

Te das cuenta de que Ikki a captado el mensaje, sonríe seductoramente, y tú te acercas a él, le tomas de los hombros y lo besas tranquilamente, sin prisas, un beso en el que le trasmites una series de sentimientos que el moreno no logra descifrar, es diferente a las otra veces, seguramente por que esta dejando a que tomes el control de cómo se harán las cosas. El beso sigue mientras te mueves sutilmente en dirección a la cama, sabes que esto lo esta disfrutando, no por nada sientes que él se esta empezando a excitar.

Cuando Ikki choca con la cama simplemente se deja caer, no sin antes tomarte del ante brazo y jalarte para que le cayeras encima, levantas la mirada y vez que te esta viendo con esa mirada cargada de desea, esa, que siempre trae en las mañanas sin importar quien lo vea. Te inclinas un poco para seguir besando, deseas más sentir esa lengua acariciando la tuya, como si ellas ya estuvieran haciendo el amor. Mientras tanto terminas por acomodarte bien, abres tus piernas para sentir el colchón en tus rodillas, dejas de besarlo y permites que la tenue luz de la luna lo ilumine, es como una pintura sacada de la más idea románica, es como si tus dedos fueran los pinceles, listos para delinear, empiezas de inmediato, apenas rozas la camisa con las puntas de tus dedos, sientes el calor que emana, invitadote a seguir, le das un beso fugaz, ya que lo que ahora quieres palpar con la boca es su cuello, largo, con la lengua delineas cada músculo, desde la oreja hasta el principio de la clavícula, tus manos ávidas y hambrientas de carne se dedican a desabrochar cada maldito botón. A cada suspiro y casi gemido que el moreno dejaba escapar tú sentías como tus vellos de la nuca se erizan con placer.

Cuando la camisa cae al suelo dedicas toda tu atención a los pezones succionando con calma para después en un cambio de actitud morderlos con ansia, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo. Puedes sentir que conforme desciendes al instrumento de lujuria como Ikki aumenta el volumen de los suspiros convirtiéndolos en gemidos descarados, eso te alienta a seguir, pero con más prisa, por que sabes que tú ya no puedes aguantar más, desabotonas el pantalón y ves que lo primero que resalta es el pene casi erecto, planeas meterlo a y tu boca, pero el jalón de Ikki te lo impide, estas a punto de alegar cuando su boca te besa de nuevo, con renovada hambre, mientas este se baja los pantalones con movimientos bruscos de sus piernas, en uno de esos movimientos, sientes como te empuja el trasero con la rodilla e inconscientemente le muerdes el labio superior.

En otras ocasiones, víctimas de la pasión, se habían hecho marcas mutuamente, enorme chupetones, marcas de dientes, pero en lugares difíciles de ver, no en los labios, tú completamente atónito solo le ves a los ojos. Largos segundos pasaron hasta que Ikki retomo el beso y con las caricias de su lengua te incita a seguir, te separas de su boca y bajas tan solo un poco el bóxer del moreno, cuando ver el semi-erecto pene de Ikki tu primer instinto es meterlo a tu boca.

Y lo haces en un rápido movimiento, mientras una mano toma la base del miembro del moreno, de esa manera facilitar el maravilloso sexo oral presuroso pero en concisos movimientos ascendientes y descendientes, tu otra mano se dirige a tu propio trasero para empezar a masajear la entrada, al notar esto Ikki en medio de su placer, te toma del brazo para lamer dos dedos, al parecer el moreno se estiba con la vista que le ofrecías; de cuatro con su pene dentro de tu boca, acariciando y lamiendo, y con tu mano estimulando la entrada que prontamente invadiría, al momento de dejar tus dedos completamente lubricados tú no pierdes tiempo en meterlos en un solo movimiento, para empezar a acostumbrados a la máxima invasión.

—Hyoga ya… —Escuchas como te llama a mitad de un gemido, sabes que esta a punto de llegar a su limite, y eso no lo quieres, dejas de succionar, para quitarte la ropa en movimiento veloces, subes de nuevo, pero ahora quedas casi sentado, sientes como la punta de su pene roza apenas tus testículos y una oleada mayor de placer, es todo lo que sabes, subes un poco más tu trasero, y vez como Ikki toma su pene para ponerlo en posición, y eso no estaba en tus planes, tomas sus manos para colocarles en tus nalgas, le indicas que las abra, y así dejar tu entrada a la vista, tus manos ahora tienen el miembro de Ikki y es así como sientes que el abre más tus nalgas, al punto casi del dolor mientras te indicas que las bajes, en tanto tú guías el pene.

Al sentir la punta presionando, sientes una secunda gran oleada de placer, y solo te dejas guiar por la pasión, cierras los ojos y de tu boca sale un grito.

—¡Ha! Ikki… —No terminas la frase por que de inmediato tu cuerpo ajeno a tu boca, empieza actuar en movimientos lentos pero con fuerza.

Tú solo vez como Ikki, de tanto placer hace su cabeza a tras, sabes que lo estas haciendo bien, pero en un segundo, cuando cierras los ojos y en medio de un gemido más fuerte le sigues en la acción por que el ha empezado a masturbarte.

—¡HA! —Los gemidos no dejan de salir de ambas bocas, palabras que se dejan a la mitad, y no entiendes como tienes tiempo para medio respirar en medio del acto carnal, no crees posible que existe tanta pasión, tanta lujuria en el ser de ambos.

Los movimientos van en aumento, no hay tiempo para más frases ya que las bocas se juntan en besos fogosos, en miradas que transmiten los sentimientos más puros y ardientes. Sientes que a culminación se aproxima, así que aceleras aún más los movimientos, Ikki lo nota y tiene los ojos cerrados. Y cuando tu orgasmo esta en puerta contraes de manera inconciente tu cavidad, lo que hace que Ikki también se pierda en su orgasmo, maravillosos en inmensamente placenteros momentos después te dejas caer en el pecho del moreno quien te recibe de manera automática, y levanta con sumo cuidadlo tu trasero para salir de ti.

—¿Qué te dio por hacerlo así? —La pregunta, te toma por sorpresa, estas cansado y no tienes ganas de hablar, pero sabes que tienes que hacerlo.

—Quería que las cosas fueran diferentes hoy, ya era hora de cambiar un poco ¿No crees? —Contestas con calma y sin mirarle ya que en su pecho esta ese refugio para después de tener sexo—. Ikki ¿A dónde va esto que tenemos?

Ikki que tenía la punta de su dedo índice trazando círculos en tu hombro para de momento, sientes que esta pensando, y tu ya no estas seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—A donde nos tenga que levar, siempre y cuando quieras seguir a mi lado —Abres los ojos, sin poder creer lo que has escuchado, te incorporas y ves que Ikki te ve de una manera que hasta ahora no lo había hecho, sientes como deposita sus manos en tus cadera invitándote a que le beses.

Mientras renuevan la sed de sentirse uno, sientes que no importa que tan adicto seas al él, lo único verdaderamente importante es que, Ikki siente exactamente lo mismo, que tú.

No conciben el día sin haber soñado el uno con el otro, no disfrutan sus rutinas si no se ven, sus noches son un tormento cuando no se la dedican al amor, la adicción que se tienen es una fuerza superior a la que jamás se hayan encontrado, pero decidieron no pelear, ya que al final ambos se aman.


End file.
